


Embrace the Gay

by rideordiegallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, First Meetings, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Idk what I’m doing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, New York, New York Pride, Parades, Pride, Shameless, first fic, new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideordiegallavich/pseuds/rideordiegallavich
Summary: Mandy drags Mickey to New York Pride where he meets a certain redhead





	1. Mickey’s first Pride

**Author's Note:**

> HI! omg this is my very first fic so it probably sucks haha so please be gentle with me! My friend and I were talking about going to Pride and I just had the idea for this story...hope it doesn’t suck too bad! lol. comments/criticism is always welcome! I’m working to improve my writing skills so what better way to do that by writing and what better subject than to give our boys a happy story that they deserve! lol. 
> 
> I’ll be taking prompts because I really don’t have many ideas right now for stories so I would love to hear back from you! <3

“Mickey, come on! We’re going to be late!!” Mandy yelled, barging into her brother’s room without so much as a knock. 

“Hey! Chill the fuck out! I’m almost ready and could you fucking knock?! What if I was changing or something?” Mickey replied, a sneer on his face.

“Just wanted to make sure you hadn’t jumped out the window and bailed on me...wouldn’t put it past you.” Mandy smirked and leaned against the doorframe.

“Yeah, well...I don’t know why I even have to go to this stupid fucking parade. You’re not even fucking gay so why the fuck are you going and why the fuck are you making me go?” Mickey was styling his hair aggressively, already annoyed that his sister was dragging him to a fucking Pride parade. He wasn’t some rainbow flag wearing homo and he definitely didn’t like crowds of people, so this parade was literally the last thing on earth he wanted to go to.

“So? I’m showing my support for the LGBTQ+ community, and my very own brother! Come on! Dad’s finally dead, you don’t have to hide anymore. And who knows...maybe you’ll get lucky.” Mandy said with a wink, laughing at her brother’s face in the mirror.

Mickey did indeed look mortified at Mandy’s comment. “Shut the fuck up, bitch. I ain’t talking to you about my damn sex life, no matter how many times you tell me about yours. Which I never want you to, by the way...I can hear plenty through these thin as fuck walls.”

Deciding his hair was as good as it was going to get, Mickey walked out of the bathroom and looked at Mandy, hands out to the side.

“Do I pass your outfit inspection, queen of cunts?”

Mandy just rolled her eyes, “you could add a bit of color...since...y’know...it’s a PRIDE parade, but you never wear anything other than black so I guess you look fine.”

Mickey was dressed in his tight black jeans which he knew showed off his ass very well, a white wife beater with his black plaid shirt with the sleeves cut off, and black chucks on his feet. He didn’t want to dress up too much for this parade since he didn’t even want to fucking go in the first place. 

Mandy, on the other hand, had dressed up to the extreme. Booty jean shorts with rhinestones, a white tank top, rainbow feathered wings hanging on her shoulders, and rainbow socks with her high top converse shoes. Her makeup consisted of sparkly eyeshadow and rhinestones around her eyes to create an almost masked look.

“You look like a unicorn threw up on you,” Mickey said, rolling his eyes again as he walked out of his room and past his sister.

“Good! That’s exactly the look I was going for.” Mandy replied quickly, so used to her brother’s insults that they didn’t phase her anymore.

They made their way out of their small New York apartment, Mickey sulking and Mandy looking happy enough for the both of them. They got to the parade pretty quickly and almost instantly Mickey was overwhelmed. So many fucking people it looked like the entire population of New York had come out for this and then some. Mickey barely did people, and he sure as hell didn’t do big crowds. Mandy noticed his discomfort and linked her arm with his, smiling reassuringly at him.

“This’ll be good for you, Mick. Promise. If you’re not having fun in an hour we can go home, okay?” She asked.

Mickey grunted, but didn’t pull his arm away. “Fine. You got one hour.”

People were singing and dancing all around them. There were floats going down the road and people walking all around them. People dressed up in every costume imaginable and they seemed to be having the time of their lives. Lady Gaga’s ‘Born This Way’ was playing loudly from the float behind them and Mandy was singing along at the top of her lungs, dancing with her arm still attached to Mickey’s. 

They walked for a while when Mickey was busy people watching when he felt Mandy tug sharply on his arm. Turning to look at his sister, he raised an eyebrow. Mandy pointed at the float where two men in the smallest shorts Mickey had ever seen were waving them over, apparently wanting them to get on stage with them.

“Oh, fuck no. You go ahead. Have fun...I’m fine just walkin’ like this.” Mickey said, shaking his head in absolute certainty. 

“Mick! Come on! Live a fucking little! It’ll be fun!” Mandy begged, pulling her beset puppy dog eyes until finally Mickey groaned loudly and rolled is eyes. Mandy didn’t even wait for a verbal answer before pulling Mickey along and letting one of the guys help her on stage. The other man, a redhead, helped Mickey up. Looking up at the stranger, Mickey was struck with just how good looking he was. His green eyes sparkled as he smiled, cheeks flushed from dancing or the sun, Mickey didn’t know but it was a damn good look on him. The redhead was wearing sparkly, gold booty shorts with a matching gold tie around his neck and had glitter painted across his toned chest and abs. There was a rainbow flag painted on his cheek that was slowly starting to melt in the hot New York sun. 

“Hey!” Red said, a bit too cheerfully for Mickey’s taste. “I like your outfit! Very ‘I don’t care but I look really hot doing it’ kinda look. I’m Ian.”

Mickey looked at Ian skeptically for a second before saying, “Mickey. And I don’t care...I’m here cause my stupidly excited sister dragged me. Thinks I need to ‘embrace my gay’ or whatever.”

Ian laughed, “well...if there’s anywhere to embrace your gay it would be here! Do you dance, Mickey?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely not. Nope. Don’t dance. I’ll just...stand here and watch or whatever.” Mickey said, crossing his arms and trying to look intimidating, but something about Ian made Mickey think he wasn’t easily intimidated. 

Ian smirked and leaned in close, his lips almost to Mickey’s ear. “That’s okay...you can watch me. I like it.” Giving Mickey a quick kiss on the cheek, Ian winked at the brunet and walked over to the little stage and started dancing. 

And fucking hell could he dance. Mickey felt his eyes glued to Ian the moment he started gyrating his hips. He felt his dick harden in his pants and crossed his arms tighter, trying not to let the other man’s moves affect him. They locked eyes and Mickey couldn’t look away. It was as if Ian was dancing just for him, rolling his hips and letting his hands wander over his body without ever breaking eye contact with Mickey.

Of fucking course, Mandy had to interrupt and nudged Mickey’s side, trying to get his attention. “Mick! What are you-ohhhh. Damn brother, you have good taste. I’m just gonna go back over here and let you two eye fuck each other some more, huh?” Mickey glared as Mandy walked away, but quickly let his eyes return to the redhead.

Ian’s eyes were still on his and after the song finished, Ian hopped off the stage and let a couple get on to dance. The redhead walked back over to Mickey and smiled, standing close enough that Mickey could see the tiny beads of sweat clinging to his red hair. 

“So...how do you feel about your first Pride?” Ian asked over the music.

Mickey wasn’t sure how to answer. He looked around at everyone walking and saw how happy everyone looked. Never in a million years did Mickey think he would be here. Growing up with Terry, Mickey thought he would remain in the closet forever, forced to marry a girl and knock her up a few times before drinking his miserable life away. But now....now he felt free. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. He didn’t feel alone anymore, looking at all the people around him who were just like him. He didn’t feel scared of what would happen if people knew, because nobody gave a fuck. At least not here. Here, no one cared that he was gay...no one judged him.

Looking back up at Ian, Mickey smiled and raised a hand to cup the back of Ian’s neck, pulling him down. With his lips brushing Ian’s, Mickey said, “I feel fucking awesome.” 

Raising up on his toes, Mickey pressed his lips against Ian’s and felt the redhead respond instantly, wrapping his own arms around the shorter man and pulling him tighter into the kiss. Their lips parted and the kiss deepened, their hands roamed each other’s backs and shoulders, up to their necks so they were cradling each other’s faces. Around them people were still singing and dancing, a few cheering them on as they watched the kiss but Mickey didn’t care. He just kissed Ian back until they were both gasping for air, pressing their foreheads against each other with matching smiles on their faces. 

“Glad you decided to embrace your gay,” Ian said.

Mickey laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Ian’s lips. “Yeah...me too.”


	2. one year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one year later and another Pride parade! I wrote this in like 30 minutes haha hope they’re aren’t many mistakesXD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn’t planning on making this a multi-chapter but I just had the idea and rolled with it! not sure if there will be more...but let me know if you want more/what you’d want to happen! I’d love ideas and feedback! <3

[one year later]

“Mick! Come on! We’re going to be late!” called Ian.

“Yeah fuckhead! How long does it take you to get ready? You take longer than I do to get ready.” Mandy called after, chuckling at her own joke. 

Mickey groaned loudly and threw open the bedroom door, walking out with a scowl on his face. “You two are the most impatient fuckers I’ve ever met. I hate both of you. I should just make you go without me. I already went to one Pride parade why the fuck do I gotta go to another? I didn’t get any more gay since last year.”  
Ian rolled his eyes and walked over to his boyfriend, cupping his face and smiled. “Shut up. You know you had fun at last year’s parade.”

“Yeah...cause I got you. Ain’t lookin’ for another annoying as fuck boyfriend so why can’t you two just go?” Mickey asked, less heat in his voice with Ian so close and smiling. Mickey was having to fight his own smile. Stupid ginger fuck, making him happy just by being close. 

Ian, now well versed in how to deal with a Milkovich, just hummed and kissed Mickey’s lips quickly. “Better not. I’ll beat anyone’s ass who tries to take you away. It’s going to be fun. Trust me, you’ll love it. Just one hour, two tops, then your grumpy ass can drag us back home for pizza and a movie, deal?”

Mickey pretended to think it over and shrugged, “fine. Don’t see any way I’m getting out of this, so let’s go. At least you’re not wearing your short as fuck shorts...I’d have to beat guys off of you the whole time.” Mickey said with a smirk.

Ian hadn’t worn his sparkly gold booty shorts since he quit working as a dancer 8 months ago. Now an EMT, Ian had a much more fulfilling job that let him keep his clothes on. Instead, he had his tight jeans on and a white muscle tee, rainbow suspenders over his shoulders and Mandy had drawn a rainbow flag on his cheek, just like he had last year. 

Mandy was wearing a rainbow tutu skirt, her rainbow socks from last year and chucks, with a white crop top. Beads hung from her neck and she had simpler makeup on, but still with the rhinestones around her eyes.

Unfortunately, Mandy and Ian had insisted on dressing Mickey this year, so he was wearing something similar to Ian. He had his tight, ripped black pants, white muscle tee and matching rainbow suspenders on his shoulders. Mandy had put streaks of red, blue, and green in his hair which Mickey didn’t think looked terrible, although he would never tell his sister that. 

They left the apartment that all three of them shared now and walked to the parade which was already in full swing. There were more people than last year, which Mickey didn’t think was possible. Ian and Mandy were happy and dancing as they walked down the road, and Mickey couldn’t help but smile at them. There were flags of all kinds waving everywhere, people proudly showing their sexuality and embracing each other’s similarities as well as differences. 

It was nice, to see all these people so happy and carefree. Mickey could remember a time when he wouldn’t be caught dead at something like this. If only Terry could see him now. Mickey smirked at the thought of his father seeing his son walking in a Pride parade with his boyfriend. They walked and got beads from some of the floats, Ian putting a couple around Mickey’s neck and kissing his forehead. 

Mandy was taking pictures and videos the entire time and freaked the fuck out when they walked past one of the Kardashian/Jenner sisters. Mickey didn’t know which one it was and didn’t care, but Mandy was squeezing his arm so tightly he thought she might break it off. 

After a while, Mickey didn’t feel so claustrophobic, and was actually kind of enjoying himself, much to Ian’s delight. Mickey held onto his boyfriend’s hand and looked at all of the crazy outfits people wore. Some of them were fucking hilarious. He even didn’t flip off the camera when Mandy pointed it at the toy boys. 

Mandy had her phone faced towards her and was recording when she came over to Mickey and wrapped an arm around him. “So Mick,” she started, “how’s your second Pride parade?” She asked.

Mickey rolled his eyes and sighed, staring at his sister for a second before giving in. “It’s a’ight. Don’t think it can beat last year’s though.” He said, looking up at Ian. They had matching smiles on their faces and Ian rubbed his thumb along Mickey’s hand. 

“I dunno...” Ian shrugged, grinning at Mickey and winking at Mandy. “I think this one’ll be the best one yet.”

“Oh, really? What makes you so sure?” Mickey asked, his eyebrow raised.

Mandy had a smile on her face and switched the camera’s view so she could properly take a video of the two boys, taking a step back so she could get them completely within view. The parade had slowed down as the floats ahead were stopping for pictures for the news and magazine photographers. 

Ian smiled and tugged Mickey’s hand, bringing his other hand up to cup the brunet’s cheek. “Remember this spot?” Ian asked.

Mickey looked around and shrugged. “I dunno, man. It looks like the same street the parade was on last year. Why?”

“This is where you got on my float. We met in exactly this spot one year ago.” Ian said, removing his hand from Mickey’s cheek but still holding the other.

Mickey smiled and rolled his eyes. “You’re such a cheesy fucker. Of course you’d remember exactly where we met.” And although he would never admit it, Mickey found it endearing that Ian took such notice of these kind of things. 

Ian just chucked and kissed Mickey’s cheek. “Of course I remember. It’s the day that changed my life...the day I met you. And I’m so fucking glad we met, Mick, because I can’t imagine my life without you now. I love you so much, and you make me so happy, even when you’re a grumpy fuck who doesn’t wanna do the dishes.” Ian chucked softly and looked over at Mandy for a minute, making sure she remembered the plan they’d made weeks ago. “I wanted to bring you back here, because it’s where we started, and where I want the rest of our lives to start, too. I love you, Mickey, so fucking much.” Ian smiled softly and bent down so he was on one knee. “If you’ll let me, I promise to make you happy for the rest of our lives. All I want is to spend the rest of our years together. Mickey, will you marry me?”

Mickey stared wide eyed at Ian as he got down on one knee. Holy fuck. This was actually fucking happening. Around them, people started to notice and were watching, some taking pictures and videos. “Holy shit,” Mickey said, a small smile spreading across his face as the shock wore off. “Yeah...fuck yeah, course I’ll marry you!”

Mandy had the perfect spot to see the boys and smiled behind her phone, so happy for her two favorite boys. 

Ian smiled brightly, a few tears glistening in his green eyes as he put the ring on Mickey’s finger and stood up, cupping Mickey’s neck as they leaned in for a kiss. People watching started clapping and cheering, but Mickey could barely hear them. He was smiling into the kiss and raised his hand to run it through the ginger locks he loved so much. The kiss turned heated and there were cat calls around them until they finally broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other and smiling. 

Pulling back, Mickey pressed one more kiss to Ian’s lips and smiled. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too, Mick. So much.” Ian replied, his smile matching Mickey’s. 

Turning to his sister, Mickey noticed Mandy wiping her eyes as she ran to them for a group hug. “Guys!! Holy fuck that was the cutest shit I’ve ever seen!”

Mickey and Ian smiled, both returning the hug. “Glad you liked it...enjoy the parade and don’t come home for a few hours.” Mickey said, grinning at his fiancé and pulling his hand. 

“Where are you going?!” Mandy cried.

“Home! Gotta celebrate Pride!” Mickey said with a wink, pulling a laughing Ian behind him.


End file.
